Days of our Lives
by slack-jawed cheese hugger
Summary: Every day, we get a little stronger. //: a collection of drabbles, one for each chapter in the Naruto manga. May contain spoilers.
1. Day 1: Uzumaki! Naruto ! !

Day 1

a/n: a project i'm starting. it'll follow the manga, with one drabble per chapter.

enjoy.

---

"Stupid!" The shout rang across the meadow as Ino whacked Shikamaru on the head. "Guess again!"

"Look, I don't know what Sasuke's favorite food is, all right?" Shikamaru rubbed his head sullenly. Most days he could deal with his female teammate but today she was being ridiculous.

"I've told you a million times, Shika, it's tomatoes! Duh!" She bonked him on the head again, making him groan.

"Why do I have to know? It could be paint for all I care." He ducked out of range of her pummeling arm. "This is stupid."

"Are you calling Sasuke _stupid?_" she screeched, jumping up to hit him again.

"Maybe I am." Shikamaru was tiring of this game.

"You're worse than Naruto, Shika. You're hopeless."

Shikamaru stopped walking away, back facing her. "That's probably true."

"Naruto?" Ino blinked, and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about, Shika?"

Shikamaru sighed, and continued walking, head back, watching the clouds. "Nothing, Ino. Never mind."


	2. Day 2: Konohamaru!

Day 2

a/n: a project i'm starting. it'll follow the manga, with one drabble per chapter.

enjoy.

---

"Not good enough! Try again!" Ebisu frowned and adjusted his glasses.

"Agh!" Konohamaru panted. "Can't I rest for a minute?"

"No, of course not! You must practice and practice until you perfect this jutsu!"

"It's a stupid jutsu! Why do I have to do this?"

"Keep going!"

The shouting was easily audible two blocks away, where Kakashi was lying on his bed with the window open, trying to take a nap despite the searing summer heat. He lifted a weary hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. "This is torture."

From his position spread out on the floor, legs in the air, Pakkun grumbled. "You're lucky you have sweat glands, at least." He spread his forepaws in the air in a gesture that suggested emptiness. "I got nothing."

"'S the little things that count, yeah?" panted a rottweiler from atop the bookshelf.

"I suppose." Kakashi rolled off his bed. "May as well go get a drink of water while I'm lying here not sleeping."

"Bring back a bowl or three," groaned a doberman. "We're thirsty."

"Yeah," chimed in a golden retriever.

"This sucks," grumbled Pakkun, getting up and moving to another, cooler spot near the refrigerator.


	3. Day 3: Uchiha Sasuke

Day 3

a/n: a project i'm starting. it'll follow the manga, with one drabble per chapter.

enjoy.

---

"Where've you been?" Asuma called out to his friend, jogging up to him before jumping up to sit next to him on the wall overlooking the forest that surrounded Konoha.

Genma looked up lazily. "Mandatory training mission. Didn't Kurenai tell you?"

"No, she didn't." Asuma took out a squashed-looking pack of cigarettes from his jounin vest and lit one, taking a long draw before letting it stream out his nostrils, making Genma chuckle.

"I heard about that incident with Sandaime-sama's coffee maker."

Asuma winced. "Damn. I thought Yamanaka'd keep his big mouth shut, but _no..."_

"It's probably halfway to Ame by now, if you told _him. _His wife's the biggest gossip I've ever met."

"It wasn't as if I had a choice as to who saw me break it. And anyway, it was an accident."

Genma raised his eyebrows, chewing thoughtfully on his senbon. "Not the way I heard it. Gai said you were trying to sneak a look at that scroll of Fuuton jutsu hidden in the rafters above the cafeteria and that's how you knocked it over."

"Heh. If I was trying to get that, I would have been more discreet." Asuma ran a hand over his beard. "No, I was trying to sneak an extra donut out of the box and I tripped over the damn power cord."

"Graceful. How you got past chuunin, I'll never know."

Asuma socked Genma in the shoulder good-naturedly. "You were the one who recommended me for jounin, dumbass."

"And I regret it every day," joked Genma, grinning.

"Sure you do." Asuma scoffed and let the subject drop, a contented smirk on his face. They sat on that wall until the sun set and Genma said he'd treat Asuma to ramen.


End file.
